Connor Queen
Connor Queen (c. 1846 - 1950) was a mutant and a member of the Assassin Order. He is the son of Avery Queen, and the grandson of Jonas Queen. Like his father and grandfather before him, Connor was a master archer, an expert healer and the head of the Doctors Guild within the Assassin Order. Connor is a member of the Queen family. 'History' : "Don't ask me to explain it, Sensei. It's just another one of those paths I'd rather not be taking." :: −'Connor' Early Years Connor Queen was born on 1846 in USA. He was the oldest child of Avery Queen. Connor had a younger sister. Becoming an Assassin Family American Civil War World War I World War II Grandfather's Death Death 'Powers' Powers as a Mutant Immortality: Like his father and the rest of the Assassins, Connor was functionally immortal in the sense that he was immune to the effects of aging and was immune to all known Earthly diseases. He was still vulnerable to physical damage, but had over the years strengthened his durability. Abilities as an Assassin Abilities as a Ninja Crystal Release: Connor possessed a unique ninja art: the Crystal Release. It is not clear if it is a kekkei genkai, however Guren made it clear to Kakashi that he couldn't copy her techniques with the Sharingan and Tsunade also indicates that there were rumours of this ability although it was never confirmed during the ninja wars. This could indicate that there have been others with this ability, but it was rare or rarely used since she had little knowledge of it. By using this power, Connor could summon and manipulate crystal in a number of ways, such as creating crushing walls or unique snowflake-patterned shuriken. Connor could even stand and ride upon his crystallised constructs. He had shown to be able to use one-handed seals similar to Haku, as well as forming a crystal ball for long-distance observation. It is stated that he could crystallise moisture in the air, therefore giving him an infinite source of weapons. The density of this power appears to be very high as even the Wood Release was unable to penetrate it. The Crystal Release ability is presumed to be very powerful as Orochimaru at one point desired it for himself. 'Abilities' Master Archer: Connor Queen was an expert sharpshooting marksman, attaining outstanding precision with a variety of ranged weaponry. He had highly experience and outstanding archery skills. Master Martial Artist: Connor was also a martial arts master and was able to duplicate the skill of others. Connor had been trained in Japanese martial arts and was an excellent hand-to-hand combatant. He had also been trained in blind fighting. Connor was an Aikido Disciple which utilizes a method of unarmed self-defense which encourages a discipline and a nonviolent attitude. Through Aikido, Connor's dexterity and strength came from the suppleness in his practice which used a rhythmic good posture, perception, and coordination. In Aikido, Connor used an opponent's force by bringing it into his own circle, neutralizing aggressive action by gaining control of the attacker. Multi-lingual: A gifted polyglot; Connor was fluent in various languages including English, French, Japanese, Spanish, and German; he has extensive knowledge of Russian, Italian and Latin. Weapons Master: He was a master of many different weapons. Among the known are the bow which was his usual weapon of choice, zanpakutō, katanas, knives and shuriken. This all thanks to his assassin training, which also made him able to use anything as a weapon. Peak of Human Physical Condition: Connor was shown to be top physical condition from his intense exercises. Nervous System Control: To some degree, Connor could control his nervous system enabling him to deaden his body to physical pain, control his emotions, and even his bleeding rate. Strength level Peak Human Strength. Connor possessed peak human strength, enabling him to lift (press) twice his weight easily. He engaged in highly intensive exercise. Weaknesses 'Appearance' 'Personality' 'Legacy' 'Equipment' Weapons Bow and Arrows: Connor used as his signature weapon of choice a recurved bow and numerous types of arrows, which he created and designed himself. *Other than standard arrows, Connor had used custom-designed arrows such as explosive arrows with custom arrowheads. Quiver: An arrow container strapped to Connor's back. Hidden Blade: 'Transportations' Category:Assassin Order members Category:Americans Category:Widowed Characters Category:Mutants Category:Foley family Category:Blue Eyes Category:Blonde Hair Category:Male Characters Category:Characters born in 1846 Category:Characters Category:Deceased Characters Category:Crystal Release users Category:Earth Release users Category:Yang Release users Category:Past Lives Category:British-American Assassins Category:American Assassins Category:Water Release users